Parallel
by Wanda Grenada
Summary: Dibully, dihina, diganggu. semua seperti sudah menjadi santapan 7 hari 4 minggu 12 bulan bagi Sakura. namun, satu kejadian merubah segalanya. "Kau anak yang baik Sakura, maukah kau menyelamatkan satu orang lagi?"/"Siapa dia?"/"Neji Hyuga". AU, Semi-canon
1. Prologue

DESCLAIMER: NARUTO PUNYA MASASHI KISHIMOTO TAUUU

Ini fanfic yang kesekian tapi masih ngga bisa bikin Summary?! Kebangetan! Enjoy reading minna!

 **PARALLEL**

 **Wanda Grenada**

 **2015**

* * *

 **PROLOG**

* * *

Senin lagi senin lagi. Lagi-lagi senin. Senin... Oh my God Senin...

Hari dimana aku harus memulai 6 hari monoton sebagai seorang murid yang sering dibully. Hari senin memang tidak pernah akrab denganku.  
Aku mematut diriku di cermin. Menatap sesosok gadis kelas 2 SMA dengan Rambut pink aneh lengkap dengan tatanan rambut khas bangun tidur dan mata emerald setengah sayu yang masih agak berat untuk kubuka.

Bukan hanya diriku yang kulihat dicermin. Quote yang sengaja kusematkan di cermin juga tak luput dari pandanganku. Entah sejak kapan Quotes itu bersemayam di cermin ku. Quotes yang berisi motivasi-motivasi yang mudah untuk dikatakan namun sulit dijalani.

Bully.. Kata itu seperti sudah melekat di setiap inci diriku. Rambut, Kaca mata tebal, bentuk tubuhku, sikapku dan apapun itu mereka selalu saja punya cara dan alasan untuk bisa membully-ku.

Memang tidak seisi sekolah ini jahat padaku. hanya 1 orang, beberapa antek-anteknya dan puluhan pion-nya yang siap menjadikanku sasaran empuk, selebihnya adalah orang netral yang tidak memperdulikanku.

Aku masih agak beruntung saat ini karena aku punya satu dua teman disekolah ini. Tidak seperti dua tahun lalu saat aku masih SMP.. Satupun tidak ada yang masuk daftar sebagai Temanku. Saat perpisahan SMP aku berdoa dan berjanji untuk berubah menjadi yang lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Tapi sialnya, orang yang suka membully-ku berada di SMA yang sama denganku. Bahkan kroni-kroninya tambah banyak saja karena dia punya reputasi di sekolah ini.

Tapi kali ini aku berhasil punya teman. Namanya Yamanaka Ino. Bisa dibilang ia orang yang sama culunnya denganku. Tapi dia tetap lebih baik dariku. Dia cantik, dari keluarga terpandang, dan kupastikan dia bisa saja bergabung dengan para Bullyers.. Hanya saja dia kurang percaya diri dan sangat pemalu. Sangat berbeda denganku yang hanya hidup sendiri, tinggal di rumah wasiat ayah dan ibuku yang telah wafat, dan bersusah payah untuk mendapat Reputasi disekolah. Tapi aku bersyukur, ternyata masih ada orang yang rendah hati seperti Ino

Aku berusaha mati-matian agar keberadaanku diakui disekolah ini. Belajar dengan tekun agar menjadi murid yang punya reputasi setidaknya dalam bidang pelajaran. Tapi itu saja tidak cukup. Di jaman yang serba dinamis ini, Pintar saja tidak cukup. Kau harus kaya, cantik, dan pandai bergaul agar bisa menjadi murid yang selalu disapa setiap satu langkah.

Jam 6. Aku harus bersiap untuk ke sekolah

.

.

.

.

.

"Terlalu banyak omong kosong!"

Pria itu terus saja mengumpat kesal sambil sesekali memegang keningnya yang terasa pening dan mengacak-acak rambutnya

"Tidak waras! Aku bahkan belum lulus sekolah dan aku sudah ditetapkan menjadi ahli waris! Jangan bercanda Natsu. Aku tidak siap, atau tepatnya tidak akan pernah siap" bentak Neji pada pembantunya

"Itulah yang dikatakan tuan Hiashi padaku, Neji" jawabnya dengan santai

Lagi-lagi sikap ayahnya membuat Neji kerepotan. Pewarisan harta, perjodohan, uang, bisnis, keuntungan, merek, saham... Omong kosong apalagi yang harus ia terima sebagai Anak pertama sekaligus Boneka hidup ayahnya. Tidak bolehkah ia bercita-cita?. Lagipula apa maksud ayahnya menggunakan perantara pembantu untuk membicarakan hal pribadi seperti ini?. Dia terlalu serakah untuk meraup keuntungan sebanyak-banyaknya sampai-sampai untuk bicara empat mata antara anak dan ayah dirasa sangat sulit.

Memang Neji dari kecil sudah dimanjakan dan dibesarkan dengan segala kelebihan. Harta, tahta, tampang, dan isi kepala. Namun ia sama sekali tidak tertarik untuk menggeluti dunia Bisnis. Baginya dunia bisnis terlalu licik untuk dijalani. Dimanfaatkan atau memanfaatkan. Ekosistem yang menjijikkan.

Ia lebih suka menghabiskan waktunya untuk bermain-main dengan perempuan abstrak, menjalankan akivitasnya sebagai anak Band dan yang paling ia sukai, mengintip wanita yang sedang mandi.

"Aku tidak akan menerima ini ayah. Ini terlalu berlebihan. Kau tau aku belum lulus sekolah" Neji dengan segala caranya menghasut ayahnya untuk segera merubah pikirannya. Walau memang tidak mudah menghasut si bangka yang keras kepala ini

"Ini lebih baik daripada pekerjaan mengintipmu itu" balas ayahnya

"Oh ayolah.. Kenapa ayah hanya melihat sisi buruknya. Aku punya pekerjaan positif, Aku senang menghibur..."

"Sudah cukup!" potong ayahnya "ayah sudah muak dengan kelakuanmu. Perjodohan yang kau tolak, perjanjian saham yang kau hancurkan.. Dan kau ingin menolak pewarisan harta ini? Akan makan apa kau kelak? Untuk kali ini tolong jangan bersikap egois" Ayahnya bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan merapikan jasnya. Sikap anaknya kali ini sudah tidak bisa di tolerir lagi

"Ayah tak merasa begitu? Ayah selalu mengatakan apa yang harus kulakukan. Ayah tidak pernah menanyakan apa yang ingin aku lakukan" Suasana ayah dan anak itu sudah makin dingin dan tidak jelas juntrungannya

"Jangan anggap ini lelucon. Ayah tak punya waktu untuk berdebat denganmu" ayahnya kemudian berjalan menuju pintu

"Oh ya? Memangnya kapan ayah punya waktu untukku?" Neji berkata sambil menaikkan volume suaranya dan dengan nada sinisnya. Ayahnya hanya berhenti sebentar lalu kembali melangkahkan kakinya.

.

.

.

.

Sakura mengunci pintu rumahnya. Rumah kecil peninggalan ayah dan ibunya. Setidaknya ini lebih baik daripada menyewa apartemen kan? Jadi Sakura hanya mencari uang untuk biaya hidupnya sehehari-hari. Sakura tidak bilang itu cukup, namun ia harus bersyukur atas apa yang ia punya.

Tak peduli apakah ia harus makan-makanan yang sudah expied atau harus makan makanan yang berkali-kali dipanaskan, yang penting perutnya terisi. Buktinya, ia masih sehat-sehat saja sampai sekarang.

Tatapan dari orang-orang yang melihatnya sangat menyakitkan baginya. Anak sial, sumber sial, biang sial, pembawa sial.. Semua yang berhubungan dengan kesialan berhak untuk Sakura. Ayahnya meninggal karena kecelakaan saat mengantar ibu Sakura yang akan melahirkan Sakura ke rumah sakit. Sedangkan ibunya meninggal karena pendarahan yang dialaminya saat melahirkan Sakura. Maka dari itu orang-orang menjulukinya anak Sial. Kerabatnya pun tidak ada yang mau merawatnya

Sakura anak yang baik, ia bekerja di sebuah toko buku yang berada di dekat sekolahnya. Ia sering menyisihkan uangnya untuk disumbangkan ke Panti asuhan dekat rumahnya. Tapi karena berlabel anak sial, pihak panti asuhan malah menolaknya dan takut akan kena sial. Alasan macam apa itu. Akibatnya, Sakura mendonorkan tanpa sepengetahuan pihak Panti. Karena ia sangat tau bagaimana hidup tanpa orang tua

Ia berjalan melewati pohon-pohonan yang sama dengan namanya. Musim semi yang indah selalu terlihat kelabu dimatanya. Saat semua orang ber-Hanami. Sakura hanya bisa duduk di bawah pohon Sakura yang ia tanam sendiri di depan rumahnya sambil mempercayai mitos bahwa "jika menangkap bunga Sakura yang jatuh sebelum menyentuh tanah dengan satu tangan mu, maka keberuntungan akan menghampirimu". Sakura sangat mahir dalam hal itu. Namun ia masih bersahabat dengan julukan lamanya

Sambil melamun memikirkan nasib sialnya yang tak berkesudahan, ia melihat seorang nenek tua yang kesusahan membawa barang-barang beratnya. Hati Sakura tergerak untuk membantunya. Namun jam ditangan sudah tidak bisa lagi diajak kompromi. Tidak ada alasan untuk membantu orang, pikir Sakura

"Biar ku bantu nek.." tawar Sakura sambil mengangkat tas dan karung yang dibawa nenek itu

"Terimakasih nak.." jawabnya

"Kemana nenek akan pergi?" tanya Sakura sambil membetulkan kacamatanya dengan kesusahan karena barang barang yag ia gotong

"Ke stasiun" jawab nenek itu

Stasiun memang sudah dekat, namun berjalan dengan Wanita tua pasti akan memakan waktu. Sakura berbincang-bincang banyak dengan Nenek itu. Setelah Sakura mengantar Nenek itu ke Stasiun, Sakura pamit untuk menuju ke sekolah. Tapi sebelumnya Nenek itu berterimakasih dan memberikan Sakura sebuah kalung berbentuk Bunga sakura.

"Kau anak yang baik, Sakura" kemudian nenek itu menghilang tertutup pintu kereta. Sakura malah menatap kepergian kereta sampai gerbongnya habis. baru ia tersadar bahwa ia harus datang kesekolah secepatnya. saat itu juga Sakura menggendong tasnya yang ia taruh di samping kakinya dan berlari secepat mungkin menuju sekolah

.

.

.

"Permisi sensei, apa aku masih boleh masuk?" Sakura meminta izin sensei-nya untuk mengizinkannya masuk. semua orang yang dikelas sekarang menatapnya.

"Lagi-lagi kau terlambat Sakura. duduklah, jangan menghambat proses belajar. Temui aku lagi saat jam istirahat" jawab Genma-sensei

"Arigatou sensei"

Disana ada Shikamaru, si Bodoh yang selalu berbuat hal-hal konyol duduk bersama Choji, orang paling pintar dikelasnya. ada juga Sasuke si Playboy yang senang menggoda Sakura. Menma, si Pangeran yang irit bicara. dibelakangnya ada Hinata, si pembully ulung dan Sai, orang yang selalu membanggakan gambarnya yang pas-pasan. Lee dan Tenten yang keduanya sama sama aneh. Sakura duduk bersama Ino

ya, beginilah jadinya. kesialan selalu menimpa Sakura saat ia menjadi anak yang baik. namun ia tidak pernah merasa bahwa ia sial karena perbuatan baiknya. buktinya, hari ini ia Sedikit beruntung karena masih diizinkan masuk kelas. biasanya ia akan dibiarkan diluar dan disuruh berdiri di depan tiang bendera

* * *

Selesai menemui Gurunya, Sakura langsung menuju ke kelas. Ia Hanya disuruh mengerjakan essay sebanyak 150 soal. untungnya otak Sakura cukup encer untuk mengerjakan soal-soal tersebut. Ia langsung menuju kelas dan mengisi kekosongannya dengan mengerjakan soal-soal yang belum dibahas bersama Ino

Saat Sakura sedang mengerjakan soal, tiba-tiba matanya tertarik pada suatu Objek. Objek yang selama ini ia idam-idamkan. Menma. Ia teman sekelas Sakura yang mempunyai rambut Hitam jabrik dan 3 garis di kedua pipinya semakin mebuatnya lebih tampan. belum lagi sikap Cool-nya yang membuat Sakura, atau bahkan semua gadis tergila-gila padanya.

Saat itu juga Sakura melihat Hinata, sang pem-Bully ulung yang sengaja merangkul Menma sambil melirik dan menyeringai ke arah Sakura. ia juga membuat gerakan mulutnya yang bisa terbaca oleh Sakura adalah "Jangan coba-coba" sambil membuat Gestur ingin mencekik Sakura. Sakura menghela nafas, ia lebih memilih mengalah daripada di tampar lagi di WC oleh Antek-antek Hinata.

Sepertinya harapannya terlalu muluk. Menma adalah Laki-laki terpopuler di sekolahnya, sahabat dari Sasuke si Playboy dan Gebetan Hinata Hyuuga. selangkah mendekatinya habislah riwayatmu dihabisi sang Hyuga Indigo

Tentunya dari segala arah Sakura akan kalah dari Hinata. Hinata cantik, punya Dada besar yang selalu ia pamerkan dengan membuka 3 kancing seragamnya dan Hinata anak dari Pemilik perusahaan terkenal. Tidak ada Harapan yang perlu ia Harapkan

"Sakura, a-apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Ino sambil memperhatikan wajah Sakura yang terlihat sedih

"Apa yang kau pikirkan Ino? aku hanya mengantuk karena aku bekerja shift malam minggu ini" Jawab Sakura berbohong. "Ayo, kita lanjutkan lagi"

Sakura sering berfikir, apakah Menma tertarik padanya? apakah Menma pernah memikirkannya? minimal, apakah Menma mengenal Sakura? dan Sakura menjawabnya sendiri dengan kata Tidak. Belum lagi saingan utamanya adalah Hinata. tidak mungkin anak Culun seperti Sakura bisa.. minimal membuat Menma meliriknya barang 5 detik saja.

Sakura hanyalah anak yang sering diselengkat, sering dilempari sampah, sering diejek, anak sialan.. bisa apa dia?

Sudah satu jam pelajaran namun Guru belum juga datang. Sepertinya hari ini akan jadi pelajaran kosong. Mungkin itu adalah kebahagiaan paling mutlak yang diterima oleh para murid, namun sebuah bencana bagi Sakura. daripada ia menjadi sasaran bully disuruh bersih bersih kelas yang dikotori para murid padahal bukan jadwalnya ia piket kelas, lebih baik ia pergi ke perpustakaan.

BRUGG

Saat ia berjalan menuju ke perpustakaan, Kakinya diselengkat oleh seorang murid hingga ia jatuh tersungkur

"HAHAHAHAHH. dasar bodoh!" ooh, ternyata itu si Kiba.. Anak kelas sebelah yang merupakan antek-antek Hinata

"Minggir kau kitty.. Jangan beraninya dengan Gadis"

Suara Bass dan nada sinis itu. Sakura tau benar siapa pemiliknya. Menma. apa dia baru saja membelanya?. Kiba yang diejek Kitty oleh Menma langsung pergi sambil melengos. setelah Kiba pergi, Menma mengulurkan tangannya untuk membangunkan Sakura. Sakura bukannya menyambut tangan Menma, dia malah menatap keanehan pada tangan Menma

"Seberapa nyaman sih duduk disitu?" Karena jengah menunggu Sakura yang terlalu banyak berfikir, akhirnya Menma menarik tangan Sakura.

"Terimakasih ya, Me-Menma.." Sakura merasa jantungnya berdetak sangat kencang dan loncat ke tenggorokannya sampai sampai untuk sekedar mengatakan terimakasih saja membutuhkan tenaga yang besar

"Kau lemah" Menma menatap Sakura dengan tatapan sinis "Kau tidak pernah berontak dari mereka"

"Aku hanya tidak ingin mencari masalah"

.

.

.

BRAK

"Jangan coba-coba mendekati Menma-kun dasar kau Jalang berdada rata!" Begitu mengetahui laporan dari Kiba, Hinata beserta puluhan pasukannya mengerubungi meja Sakura. tangan mereka nampak sudah gatal untuk menampar Sakura bolak balik. Hinata tak perlu lagi repot repot ber-argumen antara sesama gadis, ia hanya perlu menjentikkan tangannya dan pasukannya sudah siap bergerak

Sakura seperti sudah kebal menghadapi ini. ia tidak bilang rasanya tidak sakit, namun diperlakukan seperti ini memang sudah seperti ekosistem alami.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini neji bukannya menuju ke sekolahnya di desa Ame, ia malah pergi ke Studio musik untuk menenangkan dirinya. Gitar, keyboard, drum.. semua ia coba tapi tak ada yang bisa menenangkan hatinya. pikirannya benar-benar buntu. tidak ada yang ia pikirkan selain urusan bisnis yang mengikatnya. Ia menyetir kendaraannya asal-asalan. bukan dalam pengaruh alkohol namun ia tidak bisa mengendalikan pikirannya yang terus melayang-layang. sesekali ia memaki menyumpah serapahi keluarganya dan memukul stirnya. tak tau mau kemana dan mau apa dia sehabis ini.

.

.

.

Pulang sekolah.. ya. Momen yang paling menguntungkan Bagi Sakura. tapi tidak lama karena sehabis ini ia langsung bekerja dan mengerjakan PR-nya yang teramat banyak. belum lagi rasa sakit yang masih bertengger di pipi dan kepalanya tidak kunjung hilang.

Diperjalanan ia berpapasan dengan Hinata dan Menma. Hinata seperti sedang mengejar Menma yang kesal selalu diikuti oleh Hinata. tanpa melihat kanan kiri Hinata langsung menyebrang. Dari arah depan Sakura sudah menyadari bahwa ada Mobil sedan putih yang menyetir dengan Ugal-ugalan. Reflek Sakura menarik Hinata dan membuat dirinya sendiri tertabrak oleh mobil itu

BRAKK... CIIIIT

semua orang disana kaget melihat seorang Gadis yang terplanting dan Mobil yang baru saja menabraknya kehilangan kendali dan menabrak Pohon. semua orang disana langsung mengerubungi Sakura. Pandangan Sakura memudar, hanya sayupan suara yang ia dengar.

.

.

.

Gelap. Sakura berada di tempat yang sangat gelap. Apakah ia mati? Sakura berada dimana ia bersyukur atas apapun yang akan terjadi. jika ia mati, ia bersyukur beban Hidupnya diangkat dan jika ia belum mati, ia akan memperbaiki kesalahannya dan menjadi pribadi yang lebih baik.

Tiba-tiba sebuah cahaya muncul yang menyilaukan matanya. Sakura sedikit menyipitkan matanya. ia melihat bayangan seorang wanita Cantik. Lama-kelamaan wanita itu mendekat ke Sakura

"A-Amaterasu.." Kata Sakura setelah melihat wanita itu dari dekat. ternyata benar, dia sudah mati. Wanita itu tersenyum tulus kepada Sakura

"Kau anak yang baik Sakura.. kau telah menyelamatkan nyawa temanmu. kau kuberi kesempatan Hidup untuk sekali lagi. Tapi dengan Syarat.." Wanita itu lebih mendekat ke Sakura

"Apa yang bisa kulakukan?"

"Bisakah kau membantuku menyelamatkan nyawa Satu orang lagi?"

sekarang ia bingung, apakah ia harus memilih untuk mati Saja agar lepas dari beban Hidupnya? Tapi Itu tindakan yang egois, Ia memang akan terbebas dari beban hidupnya, namun ia tidak menyelamatkan siapapun. Mungkin saja orang itu punya sesuatu yang belum ia selesaikan, atau bahkan beban hidupnya lebih berat daripada Sakura. lagipula ini adalah kesempatan yang bagus untuknya agar bisa memperbaiki diri sekali lagi. Sakura akhirnya mengangguk setuju

"Siapa dia?"

"Neji Hyuuga"

* * *

 **AN:** JIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH. Ini ficnya sorry alur kecepetan dan cara penulisannya ngga dantauuuu. Ini alur awalnya sengaja gue buat semua karakternya kayak yang di road to ninja :v pastilah ada maksud tertentu dibalik itu semua. aku terlalu bingung pokoknya. kalo ada kekurangan, kritik dan saran mohon review biar bisa diperbaiki lagi

*Wanda Grenada


	2. Amnesia

**Naruto Masashi Kishimoto**

 **PARALLEL**

 **WANDA GRENADA**

 **2015**

* * *

 **Amnesia**

* * *

Air bags menyelamatkan sang empunya Mobil. tapi tidak dengan Gadis yang baru saja ia tabrak. Kondisinya sekarang berada diantara Hidup dan mati. Neji jadi merasa bersalah setelah mendengar cerita tentang kehidupan gadis itu dari Sahabat gadis Pink yang juga menjenguknya. Masalah dengan keluarganya belum selesai, sekarang ia malah menyelesaikannya dengan cara menabrak seorang Gadis. Benar benar jalan terampuh yang dipilih Neji.

Masalah lain yang ia dapati adalah, orang yang hampir saja ia tabrak adalah adiknya sendiri. Ini terlihat seperti Neji sudah tidak waras sampai-sampai ingin menabrak adiknya. Mungkin orang berpikir Neji adalah psikopat.. Tapi tidak seperti itu kenyataannya.

Begitu mendengar kabar itu, teman-teman Band-nya langsung mendatangi Neji dan minta Konfirmasi langsung pada yang bersangkutan. Namun mereka tidak perlu konfirmasi lagi. Mereka bahkan sudah melihat bukti nyata dirumah Sakit itu. Dan mereka langsung memberi ucapan "selamat" pada Neji

"Aku tau aku salah.." sesal Neji

"Kita baru saja mengeluarkan single terbaru kita Neji dan kau menghancurkan reputasi kita! Terimakasih Neji! sekarang kita bisa tidur dengan tenang!" protes Yahiko, sang vokalis

"Sudah Yahiko, kita bisa menyelesaikan ini dengan baik" lerai Konan

Perdebatan ini tidak menyelesaikan masalah. Yang ada Neji malah makin memikirkan hal-hal buruk sejauh apa yang akan ia terima. Bahkan hukuman mati sempat terlintas dipikirannya.

.

.

.

Neji mondar-mandir di koridor rumah sakit. Ia tidak bisa tidur memikirkan bagaimana kondisi Gadis itu. Namun, keadaannya kini masih tidak jauh berbeda dari malam sebelumnya

"Duduklah Neji, aku risih melihatmu begitu" Hinata yang pagi itu datang kesana menginterupsi Neji yang Gelisah tidak karuan

"Ck. Diam kau, aku sedang pusing!" bantah Neji

"Duduk atau kubunuh kau!" Hinata langsung menarik baju Neji dan mendudukkan Neji dengan paksaan

"Ayah yang akan membunuhku" gumam Neji sambil menepuk keningnya. Ya, sudah cukup ia menjadi pembangkang dikeluarganya. Sekarang ia pasti sudah mencoreng nama keluarganya. Bisnis ayahnya akan hancur dan itu tidak lain adalah ulah Neji dan Ayahnya makin punya alasan agar Neji akan menjadi pewaris selanjutnya. Itu akan terjadi cepat atau lambat

Perasaan bersalah juga menghampiri Hinata. Entah berapa lusin kegiatan jahat yang ia lampiaskan pada Haruno, namun Haruno masih mau berbuat baik padanya. Yang lebih parah lagi, Hinata melakukan perbuatan jahat semata-mata agar dirinya terkenal dan punya reputasi di sekolah. Sudah bertahun-tahun berjalan dan ia baru menyadarinya sekarang.

Ino yang saat itu juga berada di ruang tunggu tak henti-hentinya mengambil tissu dan membuangnya. Mungkin tempat sampah itu isinya penuh dengan tissu-nya Ino.

"Kau tidak bosan menangis terus?!" Bentak Hinata

"Aku.. hiks.. aku merasa bersalah ka-karena kita baru saja bertengkar dan aku menghinanya. A-aku tidak .. hiks.. bermaksud menyakiti hatinya. Aku baru saja ingin minta maaf tapi..." Ino berhenti dan lagi-lagi menangis. Hinata memutar bola matanya. walau dalam hatinya ia merasa amat bersalah dan ingin melakukan hal yang sama pada Sakura

"A-aku takut aku tidak bisa meminta maaf.."

Mendengar kata itu, Kekhawatiran Neji bertambah besar. Ino memang polos tapi kepolosannya itu merepotkan juga. Hinata yang menyadari Neji yang sudah menggigit kukunya langsung menasehati Ino.

"Kau jangan bicara seperti itu! Kau harusnya yakin kalau ia akan baik-baik saja!" Tidak, sebenarnya Hinata juga memikirkan hal yang sama. ia juga melihat ketika gadis itu terplanting akibat mobil Neji. Mobil Neji saja sudah tidak karuan bentuknya, ia tidak bisa membayangkan seberapa cepat mobil itu melaju. ia terus berdo'a akan keselamatan gadis pink yang seringkali ia nistakan.

* * *

Amaterasu tersenyum pada Sakura sekali lagi, kemudian ia pergi meninggalkan Sakura. Suasana yang gelap seketika berubah menjadi terang dan Sakura merasa tubuhnya seperti diguncang lalu ia merasa tubuhnya terjatuh dari suatu tempat

"Kyaaaaaaa"

.

.

.

Sinar tiba-tiba menelusup ke matanya. Ia coba mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya untuk beradaptasi dengan cahaya sekitar. Pagi ini ia terbangun di ruangan yang asing. Ia melihat-lihat seluruh ruangan itu yang dipikirnya adalah sebuah kamar

KLEK

Tak lama, seseorang membuka pintu dan membuat Sakura terlonjak

"Kau sudah bangun Sakura" kata gadis yang membawa nampan berisi bubur dan segelas air itu sambil tersenyum

"I...Ino?"

Ino menaruh nampan itu di meja sebelah kasur dan duduk disamping Sakura. Sakura bingung, sangat bingung. Dimana ia berada? Apa yang terjadi? Ia memandangi ruangan itu. Ini bukan kamarnya. Ia menatap penuh tanya pada Ino.

"Ini dimana?" Tanya Sakura

"Ini dikamarku. Ini" Ino memberikan sebuah benda ke tangan Sakura

"aku menemukannya ditempat kau terjatuh. Kau sudah baikan?" tanya Ino kepada Sakura

Sakura bukannya menjawab melainkan ia memandangi benda yang diberikan Ino dan menatap keanehan pada Ino. Sesekali ia juga memandangi ruangan itu sekali lagi. Ia benar-benar linglung. Ino tidak seperti biasanya.

"Apa ini?" Sakura bertanya benda apa yang sedang dipegang olehnya itu. Ino agak kebingungan juga. Ino menduga jangan-jangan Sakura mengalami Amnesia.. Ah, tapi tidak mungkin. Buktinya Sakura bisa mengingat namanya

"Itu ikat kepala, kau biasa menggunakannya seperti ini.." Ino memasangkannya dikepala Sakura. Ia memakaikan ikat kepala Sakura yang ia pasang sebagai bando dikepala Sakura

"Nah, coba kau berkaca" perintah Ino sambil menarik Sakura kearah kaca

Sakura menatap dirinya lama. Apa yang terjadi? Rambut panjangnya berubah menjadi rambut pink sepundak. Pakaiannya pun tidak seperti orang-orang biasanya atau bahkan ini bukan pakaian sehari-hari Sakura. Ia juga tak menemukan Kacamata tebal yang membingkai dimatanya, namun ia bisa melihat dengan jelas benda-benda disekitarnya.

"Apa ini pakaianmu Ino?" tanya Sakura sambil menatap bajunya dipantulan cermin. Ino menatap Sakura lama. Seperti dugaannya, ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada Sakura.

"Diam disitu Sakura" perintah Ino. Sakura menuruti saja apa yang dikatakan oleh Ino

.

.

.

"Bagaimana nona Tsunade?" tanya Ino dengan wajah harap-harap cemas

"Yang kulihat tidak ada yang mengkhawatirkan. Tulangnya tidak apa apa, organ vitalnya juga. Tenang saja dia itu muridku, ia lumayan kuat juga jatuh dari tempat setinggi dan seberbahaya itu" Jawab Tsunade

"Hey. Apa kau ingat aku?" Tanya Tsunade memegang pundak Sakura sambil membungkukkan badannya menyetarakan tingginya dengan Sakura yang sedang duduk

"Uhmmm..."

"Masalahnya bukan ditubuhnya. Tapi dikepalanya" ucap Shizune

"Nona Tsunade.. apa yang terjadi padanya?" Ino kemudian kembali menanyakan keadaan Sakura

"ia lupa ingatan"

"Haah, sudah kuduga. Tapi ini hanya sementara kan?"

"Aku juga tidak tau Aku punya banyak pasien amnesia tapi kasus seperti ini tidak ada sebelumnya. Kemungkinan hanya sementara. Tapi bisa saja ia akan seperti ini selamanya. Aku akan mempelajari lagi nanti. Yang kita bisa lakukan hanyalah menjaganya" kemudian Tsunade berdiri dan mengusap kepala Sakura. "Tapi tenang saja, umurnya baru 16 tahun.. belum banyak yang ia pelajari"

Sakura tambah bingung dengan orang didepannya ini. Ia tau itu adalah Tsunade, sang kepala sekolah yang kalem. Yang membuat Sakura bingung adalah...

"Apa ini asli? ini terlihat tidak natural" Sakura mencolek dada Tsunade yang kelewat besar itu. Tidak seperti yang ia ingat. Mungkin saja ia baru operasi plastik dan dengan mudah mendapatkan dada sebesar itu.

Perempatan muncul di kepala Tsunade

TAAK!

"Adaaw.. Sakit.. sakit!" Sakura meringis dan memegang kepalanya yang baru saja mendapat hantaman dari kepalan Tsunade.

"Nona Tsunade.. tenang tenang.. Kau seharusnya tidak memukul kepalanya!"

"Sakura sedang Amnesia kan nona Tsunade"

Ino dan Shizune sama-sama menenangkan nona Tsunade

"Terkadang ingatannya kembali jika mendapat benturan" jawab Tsunade sambil menahan emosinya

.

.

"Mungkin berjalan-jalan disekitar desa bisa membuat ingatanmu kembali. Aku akan mempelajari tentang Lupa ingatan lebih lanjut lagi" Ucap Ino.

Sakura tau Ini adalah Ino. Teman baiknya yang selalu ada. disini semuanya aneh. Semua tampak kuno. Dandanannya juga aneh. Banyak orang yang memakai rompi hijau. Ino juga berdandan sangat aneh. Ia memakai baju ungu yang terlalu terbuka-untuk Ino yang biasanya. Tapi ia sadar disini semuanya terasa berbeda. Bahkan Ino tidak tergagap. Dan ia lebih cantik dengan dandanan ini.

"Aku sudah mencoba sintenshin no jutsu padanya tapi aku tidak menemukan segel apapun" Ino segera memberitahu Shikamaru dan teman-temannya yang sengaja dikumpulkan perihal kejadian Sakura yang bertingkah aneh. Sejenak ia bepikir ada musuh yang sengaja menyegel ingatan Sakura, namun ketika ia memeriksa kepala Sakura ia tidak menemukan apapun.

"Benarkah? Aku belum pernah bertemu dengan orang yang Amnesia sebelumnya"

Sakura mengenali orang itu. Shikamaru. Orang terbodoh dikelasnya. Tapi kenapa Ino sangat percaya kepadanya?. ya, tapi ia berusaha memaklumi semua yang aneh disini. Ino orang pemalu yang tidak pernah memakai pakaian terbuka saja sekarang jadi lebih berani. apakah ada yang salah dengan Sakura atau memang orang orang disini yang salah.

 _Apa mungkin aku terjebak dalam dimensi lain? Atau ini adalah Reinkarnasi?_

Oke, ini hanya pikiran konyol Sakura. Tapi agaknya hal itu bisa dibenarkan jika melihat situasinya. Sakura menyadari semua ini.. ia tidak tau Sakura seperti apa yang ada di Dimensi ini. Semoga saja bukan orang yang aneh seperti orang orang disini. Ia harus benar-benar memainkan perannya disini. Mereka belum tau jika Sakura bukan dari dimensi ini. Kalau ia begitu saja bilang sesuatu yang konyol seperti itu, sesuatu yang konyol yang sedang terjadi pada Sakura.. mereka pasti tertawa terbahak-bahak atau bahkan mengira Sakura bukan lagi amnesia melainkan Gila!

Sakura memperhatikan semua orang yang ada disana. Ini benar adalah teman sekelasnya. Ino, Tenten, Hinata, Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba, Shino, Lee, dan.. siapa itu? orang berambut panjang berwarna coklat, berwajah stoic dan tidak banyak bicara. Sakura tidak mengenal orang itu sebelumnya.

"Tidak! Kebersamaan masa muda kita yang indah tidak bisa hilang begitu saja! Ini kejaaam!" Lee menghantamkan kepalanya sendiri ke pohon yang ada disana

"Ehh, apa dia baik baik saja?" Tanya Sakura kepada Tenten yang berada di dekat sana

"Tidak usah dipikirkan, dia memang seperti itu" jawab Tenten

"Sakura, apa kau masih ingat kami?" Tanya Shikamaru

Sakura yang sedang melamunkan hal-hal "Konyol" kemudian terlonjak "Un.. aku ingat Ino, Shikamaru dan Hinata.. tapi aku tidak mengingat sisanya" jawab Sakura berbohong, sebenarnya ia ingin meminta penjelasan lebih lanjut tentang orang orang yang ada disini terutama pria stoic berambut panjang yang ada disana

"Haah.. merepotkan" gumam Shikamaru "Ino, kau saja yang jelaskan"

"Baiklah.." Ino kemudian berdiri "Ini Hinata, Shino, Kiba dan Akamaru. Mereka adalah Tim 8 yang dibimbing oleh guru Kurenai". Hinata tersenyum pada Sakura dan menaruh satu tangannya di depan dadanya, Shino bergeser sedikit untuk menunjukkan dirinya yang amat tertutup, Kiba tersenyum lima jari dan anjing bernama Akamaru itu menggonggong

"Kemudian ini Lee,"

Lee secepat kilat meraih tangan Sakura dan menggenggamnya dengan Dramatis "Sakura-san! Aku akan terus menajagamu sampai kau-"

"Diam dulu Lee!" Lee mendapat hantaman dari Tenten dengan sebuah senjata yang keluar dari sebuah gulungan.

 _Waw, itu keren_

"Nah, yang itu Tenten dan yang itu Neji" Ino menunjuk orang itu.. orang yang ingin diketahui Sakura. Ia tdak bergeming dari tempatnya. Masih melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dan bersender di pohon. Namanya adalah..

 _Tunggu! Apa dia baru saja mengatakan Neji?! Neji?! Apa aku tidak salah dengar?!_

 _"Maukah kau membantu seseorang?"_

 _"Siapa dia?"_

 _"Neji hyuga"_

 _Neji Hyuga_

 _Neji Hyuga..._

 _Neji.._

 _Hyuga.._

 _Apakah dia orang yang dimaksud oleh Amaterasu?_

"Hey Sakura, apa ada masalah?" Suara Ino lagi-lagi menginterupsi Sakura

"Oh, tidak. Apa aku juga punya Tim sama seperti kalian juga?" Ia tidak terlalu ingin mengetahui tentang hal ini, tapi untuk peran ini mungkin Sakura membutuhkannya

"Tentu saja, tapi.." Suara Ino merendah. Sakura memberikan tatapan seolah ia sangat ingin tahu

"Kau berada di Tim 7 yang di bimbing oleh guru Kakashi. Teman satu Tim mu adalah Naruto, mungkin ia sedang dalam misi.. dia tidak ada dirumahnya". Naruto? Sakura baru mendengar nama itu. "Kemudian Sasuke. tapi dia sedang tidak ada di desa ini. dia orang yang cool, berambut hitam dan.."

"Playboy.." gumam Sakura. Tapi hal itu bisa didengar oleh Ino atau malah bisa didengar oleh semua yang ada disana. Ino langsung memberi tatapan kaget kepada Sakura. Sakura yang menyadari kesalahannya langsung memperbaiki omongannya

"Ah.. kenapa aku berkata seperti itu..pikiran itu tiba-tiba muncul dikepalaku. hahah, aneh ya" Sakura tersenyum canggung. orang-orang disana bertukar tatap

 _O ow.._

"Sakura! aku akan membuatmu sembuh! aku janji!"

 _Fiuuhh_

"Sakura, kalau begitu aku akan mengantarmu kerumah"

* * *

Sakura POV

Walau awalnya aku merasa asing berada di dunia ini, tapi aku senang berada disini. Di dunia ini banyak yang mengkhawatirkanku. Teman-temanku terasa berbeda disini. Di dunia ini.. Aku bahkan untuk pertama kalinya bisa melihat kedua orang tuaku secara langsung. Aku sampai-sampai tidak bisa menahan tangis dan langsung memeluk mereka. Tidak peduli kalaupun ini terlihat aneh dimata mereka.

Aku sedikit banyak telah membaca situasi. aku lebih suka membaca situasi dan mengira-ngira daripada bertanya. Aku berada dalam dunia Ninja. aku belum banyak mengerti dengan dunia ini.. tapi aku benar-benar dalam dunia Ninja. aku menemukan diriku lebih memukau daripada di dunia asli. kekuatanku lebih besar dari yang kukira. itu terbukti ketika aku sebelumnya kesal karena terjebak dalam dunia ninja dan aku meninju dinding di kamarku. aku tidak mengira akan meretakkan dinding itu, tapi sekarang yang aku lihat adalah dinding kamar yang berlubang. Aku sampai dimarahi oleh Ibuku, tapi aku tidak masalah.. malahan aku sangat ingin dimarahi Ibu.

karena sebelumnya aku tidak tau seperti apa rasanya.

Aku mempelajari cara mengontrol cakra, itu tidak semudah yang dibayangkan. yang aku tau, aku adalah Ninja medis disini. Jadi aku harus pandai dalam mengontrol cakra, ternyata semua ini tidak Praktis. aku harap Amaterasu memberikanku kemudahan.

Ini sudah malam, aku akan segera tidur. aku menutup mataku dan membayang-bayangkan banyak hal

Rasanya baru tadi pagi aku keluar dari rumahku dan pergi ke sekolah. menjalani hidupku yang penuh dengan sesak dan kesedihan.. aku bahkan masih menjadi anak sial sampai saat dimana aku menolong Hinata yang akan tertabrak oleh Mobil. Lagi-lagi aku mendapat sial karena menolong orang.

Kemudian disinilah aku.. di Dunia Ninja

 **TBC**

* * *

 **AN:** ya, tidak banyak yang bisa gua jelaskan selain kegajean cerita ini. I'm pretty busy now. karena banyak banget utang fanfic yang harus di lunasi sedangkan gua lagi buntu ide. itu karena Hp gua abis ke bootloop semua dokumen ancur dan gua harus mengulang semua cerita. cuma cerita ini yang selamat, jadi gua memutuskan untuk memposting hari ini agar tidak terulang kejadian masa lalu (*Dramatis kan hidup gue) T_T

Yak. sebagai pelengkap, tolong Review ya minnaaaaaa :)

Terimakasih yang sudah me-review sebelumnya

 **Luca Marvell:** kira-kira begitulah..

 **Guest:** Terimakasih sarannya :) Chapter 1nya gua jadiin prolog, tapi malah makin gaje karena kepanjangan (*authornya minta diapain)

 **Hanani:** Gua bikin menyesal beneran deh hahah

 **Riku Aida:** ya seperti itulah

 **Guest:** Love your review :*

 **Dijah-hime:** ditunggu reviewnyaaaaaaa

 **Sasha tasya:** oke lanjut


	3. Clue

**Naruto Masashi Kishimoto**

 **PARALLEL**

 **WANDA GRENADA**

 **2015**

Warning: Jangan bingung. Plotnya gua tuker. namanya juga fanfiction. apa juga bisa.

* * *

 **Clue**

* * *

Tadi malam adalah hal yang aneh. Aku bermimpi aku menjadi diriku saat masih kecil di dunia ninja.

Saat itu aku berada di sebuah sekolah yang disebut sebagai Akademi, disana aku diajarkan latihan dasar sebagai seorang Ninja seperti memakai jurus bayangan, jurus pengganti tubuh, melempar kunai dan lain-lain. kemudian aku lulus dari Akademi, mereka menyebut tingkatan ini sebagai Genin. Seperti yang pernah dikatakan Ino, Guru pembimbingku adalah Guru Kakashi.

Kukira setelah lulus dari Akademi, aku sudah menjadi seorang Ninja.. tapi ternyata belum, aku harus melewati ujian yang diberikan oleh guru Kakashi. Ujian ini benar-benar sulit, aku harus mengambil lonceng yang ditaruh guru Kakashi di samping celananya. ya itu terdengar mudah.. Tapi kenyataannya itu sangaaat sulit. Padahal ia sambil membaca buku, tapi itu seperti tidak mengurangi konsentrasinya. Aku berhasil merebut lonceng itu dan Sasuke juga. entah kenapa aku- yang ada di dalam mimpiku sangat tergila-gila pada Sasuke, Ini terasa Aneh bagiku. tapi seseorang lagi yang tidak kukenal tidak berhasil merebutnya. Aku teringat kata-kata Ino yang bilang bahwa teman satu tim ku adalah Naruto dan Sasuke. Mungkin bocah aneh dan konyol inilah yang disebut-sebut Naruto itu. Aku bahkan tidak yakin bahwa dia adalah penyelamat desa seperti yang diceritakan Ino. Tapi wajahnya sangat mirip dengan Menma, jadi aku tidak keberatan berada didekatnya.

Sampai dimana aku kehilangan Sasuke, teman satu tim ku yang meninggalkan desa. aku berusaha keras untuk mencegahnya pergi sampai memohon ikut. tapi aku gagal. dan kesalaan terbesar ada pada saat aku meminta Naruto untuk membuat janji agar membawa Sasuke kembali. karena ia gagal, Naruto menjadi merasa bersalah padaku. maka dari itu sampai sekarangpun mimpinya tidak berubah selain menjadi hokage dan menyelamatkan teman-temannya.

Setting tiba-tiba berubah. Aku tidak melihat wajah orang itu, tapi secara otomatis aku yakin itu adalah Neji. dia orang yang dingin dan.. sangat kejam. Hinata, yang aku tau dia adalah adik dari Neji, namun di dunia ini dia adalah sepupu dari Neji. Keluarga itu seperti terbelah menjadi 2. mereka menyebutnya sebagai Klan atas dan Klan bawah. tugas seorang Klan bawah adalah melayani Klan atas, dan Klan bawah diberi tanda segel kutukan agar mereka tidak membangkang. Segel itu akan menghilang jika Klan bawah sudah melindungi klan atas. itu hal yang buruk kalau kau tanya pendapatku. bagaimana bisa sebuah keluarga membeda-bedakan seperti itu. Takdir yang menentukan segalanya disini. dari awal kau lahir. jika kau beruntung, kau terlahir sebagai anak pertama dari keturunan anak pertama (Klan atas).

di pertandingan ujian chuunin dia benar-benar kejam. dia menyerang bahkan untuk adiknya sendiri secara membabi buta. tanpa ampun. aku melihat Hinata yang benar-benar sudah lemah namun masih belum menyerah sampai akhirnya ia ambruk. dan yang menghajarnya sampai ia sekarat adalah Neji Hyuuga. orang yang akan ku selamatkan.

Aku tau penyebab dia sekejam itu pada Hinata. Takdir klan Hyuuga. Neji adalah orang yang Jenius, tapi sejenius apapun dirinya ia akan tetap menjadi pelayan dan tidak akan bisa lebih hebat daripada klan Atas. ia juga dendam atas kematian ayahnya karena melindungi Hinata yang notabene adalah tugas seorang Klan Hyuuga bagian bawah. aku benar-benar tidak habis pikir dengan hal rumit seperti itu.

Aku seperti diberi penjelasan oleh Amaterasu lewat Mimpi dan pagi ini aku terbangun dengan sekelebat-sekelebat ingatan mimpi karena pagi sudah menyambut. tapi yang paling menarik perhatianku adalah Neji, bahkan aku sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan kisah hidupku di dunia ini. di gambaran mimpiku.. ia adalah orang yang kuat, kejam, Jenius dan dingin. ia selalu terpaku dan berjalan sesuai takdir. ya benar, Takdir. itu yang membuatnya menjadi seseorang yang kejam. ia beranggapan bahwa semua berjalan sesuai dengan takdir, dan tidak ada yang bisa mengubahnya.

Apakah aku harus menyelamatkannya?

Menyelamatkannya dari apa?

Dia orang yang kuat

Dia kejam

Aku takut

Tapi aku harus bisa menyelamatkannya

Pasti ada alasan kenapa aku menjadi ninja medis. aku juga harus bisa menyelamatkan teman-temanku. menyelamatkan Neji terutama. sebagai misi dari Amaterasu

* * *

"Tenang saja Gaara. aku akan menyelamatkanmu!"

Naruto punya sikap simpati yang kuat terhadap teman satu perjuangannya saat Gaara diculik oleh 2 orang anggota Akatsuki. Sakura sedikit banyak mengenalinya akhir-akhir ini setelah ia pulang dari latihannya bersama salah satu dari seorang legenda Sannin bernama Jiraiya. dia sangat kuat. Sakura tidak mau kalah, selama Naruto pergi latihan dan menjadi kuat ia juga harus lebih kuat dan segera menyelesaikan misi yang diberikan Amaterasu kepadanya. ia memperdalam ilmu medisnya dan dibimbing oleh sang Hokage sendiri. diperjalanan, Naruto tampak tidak sabar ingin segera menjemput Gaara dan menyelamatkannya.

Sesampainya di desa Suna, keahlian Sakura diuji. Ia harus mengobati Kankuro, kakak dari Kazekage Gaara yang gagal menyelamatkan adiknya dan terkena racun Sasori. Setelah menyelesaikan pengobatannya, keesokan harinya Sakura dan Timnya pergi untuk menyelamatkan Gaara dibantu oleh anjing kuchiyose milik Kakashi dan tim Gai yang juga menyusul.

Naruto dan Kakashi pergi melawan Deidara, sedangkan Sakura dan Nenek Chiyo harus berhadapan dengan Sasori si pasir merah. dengan kekuatan monster yang ia punya ia berhasil menepis semua pasir besi yang Sasori tujukan padanya. walau ia membawa 2 penawar racun namun satu tusukan yang mengenai organ vitalnya sukses membuatnya tak berdaya, kemudian nenek Chiyo mengobatinya dengan jurus Soshen jutsu.

Singkat cerita, mereka berhasil menyelamatkan Gaara, namun kondisi dari sang Kazekage muda itu sudah tidak dapat diselamatkan lagi. Omong kosong, Nenek Chiyo menghidupkan Gaara dengan Kisho tensei miliknya, walau dengan kodisi yang tidak memungkinkan namun nenek Chiyo bersikeras menyelamatkan Gaara dibantu oleh uluran tangan Naruto yang mengalirkan Cakranya.

Misi berhasil. sang Kazekage itu hidup kembali dan kembali ke desanya. tapi Sakura masih memikirkan nenek Chiyo. Kisho tensei dan Soshen jutsu pasti jurus yang sangat hebat. ia jadi tertarik mempelajarinya selain byakugou no jutsu yang Tsunade punya.

"Kau hebat dalam pertarungan itu Sakura-san!" Teriak lee dengan semangat masa mudanya

"Terimakasih Lee. kau tau darimana?"

"Itu berkat teman satu timku, Neji yang melihat pertarunganmu dengan Byakugan-nya. kau juga hebat Neji!"

Jadi begitu, batin Sakura. Lumayan juga Neji bisa melihatnya dari jarak yang sangat jauh. tentu saja, dia Jenius. dia tidak mengatakan apa-apa setelah pujian dari Lee.

Guru Gai sepertinya sangat tidak sabaran karena harus memapah guru Kakashi dan langsung menggendongnya. inilah momen jika bersama dengan Guru Gai. entahlah Neji bisa sesabar itu menghadapi Guru yang berbanding terbalik dengannya.

ketika sampai di pintu gerbang Konoha, ia menghirup nafasnya dalam-dalam. Ia ingin tau apa yang membuat Sasuke pergi meninggalkan desa yang indah ini. hal itu sedikit menggelitik rasa penasarannya. ia ingin menanyakan hal itu pada Naruto, tapi sepertinya hal itu akan membuatnya rasa bersalahnya muncul di sela-sela ketenangannya bisa menyelamatkan Gaara.

"Neji, kalau aku boleh bertanya kenapa Sasuke meninggalkan desa?" Sakura pada akhirnya menanyakan hal itu pada Neji yang kebetulan berjalan di sampingnya. Neji menoleh dan menatap Sakura heran

"Un.. Kau tau kan semenjak kejadian itu aku jadi tidak bisa mengingat apapun" Jelas Sakura.

Neji mengangguk sambil menutup matanya sejenak "Aku tidak tau pasti, tapi aku ikut dalam misi pengejarannya saat ia meninggalkan desa, misi pengejaran itu bersama Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba, dan Naruto. setahuku ia punya ambisi untuk menghabisi kakaknya dan ikut Orochimaru agar punya kekuatan yang lebih besar. aku sendiri hampir mati dalam misi itu"

 _Mereka hampir mati dan aku- di dunia ini seenaknya memberi beban berat ini_

"Kenapa dia ingin membunuh kakaknya?"

"Seluruh klannya, kecuali dirinya dibantai oleh satu orang dalam satu malam, yaitu Kakaknya sendiri"

Sakura terlonjak "Itu kejam" Sekarang Sakura mengerti kenapa Sasuke sangat berambisi punya kekuatan. tentu saja orang yang membantai satu klan itu selain punya kekuatan yang hebat ia pasti punya mental yang kuat. monster macam apa yang tega membunuh satu klan termasuk ayah dan ibunya sendiri.

"Aku jadi ingin tau seperti apa orang itu" Gumam Sakura

"Kau sudah melihatnya" Neji ternyata bisa mendengar gumaman iseng Sakura

"Eh.. benarkah?"

Neji mengangguk "Itachi. Orang yang memiliki kekuatan mata Sharingan, pengguna genjutsu. Nona Tsunade mendapat laporan dari Nenek Chiyo. maka dari itu aku dan Tim segera dikirim sebagai tim bantuan"

 _Jadi itu kakaknya Sasuke. Wajahnya tidak menampakkan bahwa ia seorang monster.. bahkan ia punya wajah tampan. tapi siapa sangka_

"Kalau begitu aku duluan ya Neji, aku harus melapor ke Nona Tsunade"

Neji hanya mengangguk kecil, kemudian Sakura berlari dan lompat ala ninja untuk segera sampai ke tempat Hokage

* * *

SAKURA POV

Waktu berjalan sangat cepat. kami kedatangan tim baru, namanya Sai. dia orang aneh tanpa sopan santun dan memberi julukan pada orang lain seenaknya. walau ia sempat menghianati kami, tapi aku cukup mengerti kedudukannya sebagai seorang Anbu root. lagi-lagi hal yang tidak wajar, ia diajarkan untuk tidak punya nama, tidak punya keluarga, tidak punya masa lalu, tidak punya masa depan, yang ada hanya misi. kami mengejar Sasuke, untuk pertama kalinya aku baru tau bahwa Sasuke adalah orang yang dingin. ia bahkan tampak tidak peduli dengan satu Timnya yang telah berjuang untuk datang ke tempat persembunyian Orochimaru yang seperti labirin.

Aku sangat benci melihat Naruto tersiksa akan janji"ku" dengannya. setiap kali ada kata Sasuke, ia seperti teringat akan janjinya padaku. jadi aku membentuk Tim kecil dan pergi ke Yuki gakure untuk memberitahunya tentang perasaanku. Ia sangat mirip dengan Menma yang membuatku seperti benar-benar menyampaikan perasaanku padanya, walau pada akhirnya Naruto tidak percaya kata-kataku.

Aku memutuskan untuk membunuh Sasuke. Bagiku, Membunuh satu orang bukan perkara yang besar dibanding Satu orang yang membunuh satu desa. berbekal kunai yang kulumuri dengan racun, aku nekat untuk membunuhnya sendiri. dengan tanganku sendiri. aku bahkan melupakan peranku yang sangat menyukai Sasuke di dunia Ninja.

Aku baru saja akan menusukkan kunai ku tapi aku lagi-lagi diingatkan oleh betapa tergila-gilanya aku pada Sasuke di dunia ini. Ini membuatku tidak berkonsentrasi, kepalaku sakit.. gerakanku tertahan. dan aku hampir mati karena Sasuke sudah hampir ingin membunuhku dengan chidori-nya jika saja guru Kakashi tidak datang dan menyelamatkanku. Lagi-lagi aku diselamatkan orang lain. Guru Kakashi menyuruhku untuk mengobati perempuan berambut merah yang sekarat. aku melihat perempuan itu benar-benar sangat lemah karena tusukan pedang Sasuke. Hatiku sangat sakit. Kalau begini apa bedanya orang itu dengan kakaknya?!

Dunia ninja itu kejam. Dan aku harus menerimanya jika suatu saat nanti aku harus kehilangan seseorang yang begitu dekat denganku- Mungkin ini karena di dunia asli aku tidak punya banyak orang terdekat, jadi aku tidak masalah dengan itu. Tapi disini berbeda. Semua orang yang aku temui adalah teman bagiku walaupun itu adalah musuh. Karena bagaimanapun, bertarung melawan musuh adalah sebuah pengalaman. Dan pengalaman adalah guru terbaik.

Sampai sekarang aku masih belum mengerti dan belum punya titik terang tentang misi yang diberikan Amaterasu. Awalnya aku kira Amaterasu membuat kata kunci untukku sewaktu berperang dengan Pein, aku menyelamatkan Hinata yang pastinya menyelamatkan Neji juga. Tapi ternyata bukan. Mungkin Amaterasu berkata secara Harfiah.

~00~

"Ya, mengawal sang Miko di negeri Oni no Kuni. Naruto, lee dan Sakura akan berada dibawah pimpinan Neji"

Satu-satunya yang tidak setuju atas kepemimpinan Neji adalah Naruto. Dia berulang kali memprotes "Kenapa harus Neji" tentu saja nona Tsunade tidak akan sembarangan. Neji adalah seorang Jonin, sederajat dengan guru Kakashi. Karena terus saja tidak setuju atas kepemimpinan Neji, akhirnya Lee dan Naruto diberi misi lain dari Hokage. Mungkin itu ide yang lebih baik mengingat mereka berdua adalah Rival abadi turunan guru Kakashi dan guru Gai.

"Hufft.. Naruto. Sebenarnya dia yang paling diperlukan, tapi kupikir kalian berdua juga sudah cukup" Nona Tsunade mengusap keningnya

"A-apa? Kupikir akan ada pengganti mereka berdua" Sakura buru-buru angkat bicara mengenai kata-kata "kalian berdua"

"Apa kau keberatan?" Neji dengan nada dingin dan wajah datarnya menoleh kearah Sakura. Sakura tersentak kecil. Suara baritone dingin inilah sebenarnya yang paling ia hindari. Sakura tidak menjawab dan hanya menunggu penjelasan lebih lanjut dari nona Tsunade.

"Mengingat Neji punya Byakugan untuk mendeteksi keberadaan musuh, dia juga pengguna Taijutsu dan Ninjutsu yang baik. Sama seperti Lee dan Naruto. Sedangkan kau ada karena kau adalah Ninja Medis. Tadinya aku ingin mengikutsertakan satu orang lagi chuunin, tapi yang tersisa adalah para Jonin dan Genin. Jadi tidak ada pilihan lain"

DASAR NARUTO SIALAAAAN SHANNAROO!

"Baiklah Nona Tsunade, aku mengerti"

"Akan kujelaskan" nona Tsunade membuka peta "Jalan tercepat menuju Oni no Kuni adalah lewat sini. Tapi kalian tidak bisa mengambil jalur ini, karena misi kalian adalah mengawal jadi kalian harus memutar agar tidak dicurigai dan dihadang oleh desa-desa yang kalian lewati. Perjalanannya paling cepat adalah 3 hari. Sama seperti ke desa Suna"

3 hari bersama Neji Hyuuga

Sakura menatap kakinya. Sebenarnya agak canggung juga kalau ia harus bekerjasama dengan Neji Hyuuga. Sebelumnya ia- yang ada di dunia Ninja bahkan tidak dekat dengan orang ini. Jantungnya agak berdebar karena perasaan yang campur aduk. 3 hari itu tidak sebentar dan itu baru perjalanannya.

Sakura berusaha keras menyamai lompatan Neji dari pohon ke pohon yang cepat itu. Entah Sakura yang payah atau Neji yang hebat. Sepanjang perjalanan hanya diisi dengan kesunyian dari kedua belah pihak. Sakura tidak berharap Neji yang memulai pembicaraan karena Sakura sudah tau Neji bukanlah orang yang banyak bicara. Tapi Sakura benar-benar tidak tau apa yang bagus untuk topik Obrolan. Bersama Neji tepatnya.

"Kita beristirahat disini" Neji berhenti melompat kemudian menginjakkan kaki ke tanah

"Hah.. Ini bahkan.. belum seperempat perjalanan" jawab Sakura terengah-engah sambil mengelap keringatnya. Neji menatap Sakura agak lama. Kemudian menatap ke kejauhan

"Ada beberapa ninja pelarian disana. Ingat kata nona Tsunade, sebisa mungkin kita harus menghindari musuh. Lagipula hari sudah mulai gelap, kita bermalam disini"

Mencari kayu bakar mungkin alasan yang tepat untuk memisahkan diri dari Neji. Banyak sebenarnya yang ingin ia ketahui dari Neji. Ia berharap dapat pencerahan lewat mimpi seperti malam yang lalu. Tapi itu hanya terjadi sekali, dan belum, atau mungkin tidak datang kembali.

Ia memilah ranting yang sekiranya tahan lama untuk 1 malam dan untuk memasak sesuatu. Menjadi Ninja tidak boleh pilih-pilih makanan, dan Sakura tidak masalah dengan hal itu. Selagi mencari kayu bakar mungkin mencari bahan makanan tidak buruk juga.

Dan malam canggung akhirnya tiba juga. Sekeras apapun Sakura menghindari momen ini cepat lambat hal ini akan datang juga. Neji makan dengan tenang, tapi Sakura makan dengan Canggung. Kalau seperti ini terus tidak akan ada perubahan.

"Jadi.. Neji hyuuga.. Apakah aku agak aneh?" Akhirnya Sakura lah yang memulai obrolan. Dari sekian banyak persiapan obrolan yang ia siapkan dan pertanyaan inilah yang dijadikannya sebagai bahan obrolan. Neji menatap Sakura datar.

"Ma.. maksudku, setelah kejadian yang menimpaku, apakah aku agak aneh menurutmu?"

"Entahlah" adalah jawaban dari Neji.

Bagus Sakura. Sekarang ia bahkan bertambah canggung dan makin bingung ditambah segan untuk menanyakan pertanyaan kedua, ketiga dan seterusnya untuk meramaikan malam di hutan yang sangat sepi.

'Tidak semudah yang kubayangkan. Neji sulit ditebak. Bahkan ia tidak punya ekspresi, sepertinya'

Sakura merapikan bekas makanannya dan menggelar Futon yang ia bawa di tasnya. Ia malas memberi pertanyaan setelah jawaban sebelumnya. Walau begitu selalu ada yang mengganjal dihati Sakura.

Sakura menyelimutkan dirinya. begitu juga dengan Neji. tapi ia memberi jarak yang cukup antara batas laki-laki dan perempuan. Ia memiringkan badannya. tidak mungkin ia menatap wajah Neji. hal tak penting yang Sakura ingin tahu adalah, Kearah mana Neji menatap?

"Sakura,"

itu hanya sebuah nama yang dipanggil, tapi jantung Sakura sudah sangat berdebar. Sakura menoleh. sekarang ia tau jawaban dari pertanyaan tidak pentingnya.

"Tidak apa, kembalilah tidur"

Sikap Neji barusan semakin membuatnya bertanya-tanya, sebenarnya apa yang mau Neji katakan?, Innernya berteriak. tapi gelapnya malam yang hanya dicerahi oleh remang-remang lampu kayu bakar membuat Sakura ingin menutup matanya. akhirnya malam yang dingin membawanya ke alam mimpi.

* * *

Desa Oni no Kuni. Inilah tempat tujuan mereka. Neji dan Sakura berada di depan gerbang desa ini. Penjagaan disini sangat ketat. sepertinya mereka memang sedang tidak menerima tamu sembarangan karena Miko negeri mereka sangat rentan menjadi tawanan. kekuatan militer desa ini tentu saja tidak sekuat desa-desa Shinobi. alasan kuat kenapa Neji dan Sakura berada disini.

Perjalanan 3 hari yang membosankan bagi sakura akhirnya usai. kali ini hanya tinggal mengawal sang Miko ke desa tempat pengungsian. itu bukan desa shinobi, melainkan desa wisata. biar bagaimanapun taktik ini bisa mengecoh musuh. Sakura dan Neji kemudian menuju ke Kuil tempat dimana sang miko menunggu.

Shion namanya. kesan pertama Sakura melihatnya, tentu saja Anggun dan berwibawa dengan pakaian khas Miko.

Tapi...

"Punggungmu itu benar-benar tidak nyaman, kau ini perempuan atau laki-laki sih?!"

 _SHANNAROOOOOOO_

 _Ternyata lebih baik perjalanan membosankan bersama Neji daripada ditambah dengan satu orang menyebalkan ini! Pilih-pilih makanan! Bicara seenaknya! Semaunya sendiri! Kalau ini bukan perintah dari nona Tsunade..._

Dalam hati Sakura selalu berdo'a agar tidak terjadi pembunuhan dalam perjalanan ini.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **AN:** Yap. mungkin Chapter ini agak canon, tapi chapter ini berpengaruh pada kelanjutan ceritanya. maap kalau motong ceritanya di tempat yang ngga nyambung karena gua memaksakan diri. padahal lagi ulangan tapi gaya-gayaan. abis suntuk banget gua rasanya pengen refreshing ngeliatin Review para Readers. Selagi udah selesai ulangannya, jadi ane posting nih cerita. Maap ya maap kalo ngga memuaskan. tapi gua janjikan chapter ini berpengaruh kok. Mungkin momennya bakal makin banyak saat dia berada di Oni no kuni. do'a in aja semoga author yang kerjannya molor dapet rahmat dari tuhan.

kalau kata bang haji Rhoma Irama.. Story tanpa Review bagai taman tak berbunga~

Kalau kata bang Agung Hercules, **NGGA R** **EVIEW BARBEL MELAYANG**

Terimakasih ya yang telah mereview sebelumnya :)

Tya Hatake, Riku Aida, Azuma Sarafine

Q: kenapa dia harus nolong Neji? Lalu Sakura yang asli di dunia Ninja gimana?

A: Pertanyaan yang bagus. gua bahkan ngga mikir sampai kesana. palingan gua bikin pake konsep "Ooh ternyata..."


End file.
